Seductive Illusion
by KinkyK and JazzyJ
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are both put under a genjutsu that's too good to be true. Who ever knew a jutsu that involved sex could bring two people together? But when Naruto finds out and feelings aren't forgotten, things get tricky. *Edited for content just to be safe.
1. Sasuke's Illusion

**Author:** KinkyK

**Rating:** MA

**Note: **If you want the version with the sex in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Disclaimer: **I only own my story.

* * *

All Sasuke felt was as if his body weighed a million tons and if he moved even a centimeter, pain would shoot through his body like a rifle. He then forced open his obsidian eyes to meet the same. Just black. Nothing around him except black, black, and blacker. Everything was pure darkness and his body could make no movement what so ever. It was like his was whole body was numb and not under his control. It was that feeling you had when you were terribly sick and anything you touched and anytime you moved you felt like you were gonna explode like an atomic bomb. It was insane. Just opening his eyes had been a tough task. His eyes felt like they were glued or nailed shut. Either way, it's as tough as hell to open.

Even when his eyes were closed, he could hear his atmosphere and he could feel what he was laying from skin to whatever he was laying on contact. The material felt soft, like silk and sort of like rabbits fur. In short words, the softest thing he's ever felt and the atmosphere was as quiet as he usually was. Nothing. You could probably hear a feather drop at how quite it was. Another sad thing was he didn't have a slightest clue how he got there. All he remembered being was being next to Sakura and that was it. Just being next to Sakura. No details. No memories. No flashbacks. No nothing. Just emptiness in more ways than one sad to say.

"You finally awake Sasuke?" Asked a silk smooth voice.

Sasuke tried to spring up out of the bed, but was instantly forced back down by something he couldn't put his pale finger on. Chakra bindings? Rope? Shackles? Handcuffs? Suddenly the pain and numbness in his body disappeared. He then had the strength to look at his pale wrists. That was covered in nothing. Nothing was holding him back, but it still felt like it. He looked at his other his other pale wrist and it was the same.

The perplexed Uchiha then moved his wrist forward to have nothing happen. It was like having something attached to your wrists, but its not there. Or in his case invisible handcuffs. The Uchiha prodigy then switched his focus from his attire. He looked down and lucky him was in a pair of dark red boxers. He then got a good look around him as well. It looked like he was on bed covered by dark brown sheets on a king sized bed. He looked up and a canopy obstructed his view. He sucked his teeth as he realized his situation. Sasuke Uchiha invisibly handcuffed to a bed in nothing, but a pair of boxers.

"What's wrong Sasuke? You don't like where you are or what you're wearing?" Proclaimed the same velvety voice.

He had totally forgotten about the earlier voice. He was too concentrated on where he was, what he was wearing, and how the hell did he get here? He then averted his view to the voice. Sasuke then let his eyes widen a little. "Sakura?"

She took a seat on the edge of the bed. "Yes Sasuke?"

He got a good glance at Sakura's attire before speaking. It was simple, yet seductive. Plain black lacy bra and plain see through black lacy underwear. "What am I doing here and what happened?"

She shrugged coyly. "That's not important Sasuke. Right now I want to have some fun." She added while tracing one of her soft fingertips on Sasuke's pale skin.

Sasuke instantly shivered from her touch. "You're not Sakura."

She quirked one of her eye brows and continued to let her finger tip trace over his pale chest slowly dipping her finger down to his belly button and bringing her way back up. He shivered from the contact once more. Even though her fingertip left goose bumps on his skin from the cold. The after math of it left a type of heat across his skin.

She shrugged while splaying her hand across his chest. "Actually I am. You don't know how Sakura would act in a situation like this. You've never got to know her and you've never paid that much attention. All you cared about was your brother, power, and yourself. Think about it Sasuke. You know it's true. And if I wasn't Sakura, I look like her. I sound like her. I move like her. I have a conscience like her. I could be her even if you don't want me to be." Sakura spoke softly in his ear while letting her hand trace to low to the hem of Sasuke's boxers.

His breath hitched as her words tickled his ear. "And you're enjoying this Sasuke. I think you've been waiting for Sakura to touch like this. I can see you really want this more than I do." She tempted into his ear has her hands moved from her low position back up to his chest.

The Uchiha prodigy inwardly groaned as soon as her hands moved away from his lower region. In truth, he never had a thing for Sakura, but from time to time he's checked her out. He admitted to himself that she was good looking. He once even had a very interesting wet dream about her back when he remembered the way she hugged him in the Forest of Death to stop him from doing more destruction. He was too close for comfort with that one, but he eventually got over it.

So Sakura wasn't the girl he truly lusted after, but this was the only girl who actually declared her love for him and stuck through with him even when he treated her like nothing all the time. This was the girl who cried over him probably more times than he could count on his toes and fingers. This was the girl that would do anything for him. This was probably the girl he was destined to be with, but he just couldn't see it yet. Without warning Sakura threw her left leg over his right hip and began to straddle him and his obvious half hard length. He let a groan escape from his lips.

She instantly smirked at the position she had him in. "Did that feel good Sasuke?" She purred in his ear before rolling her hips over his hardening length. The buck of his hips was the obvious answer.

He tried to ignore the pleasure that friction was giving him and he looked up to her face. She looked pretty damn sexy. Her peach cream skin had a light pink blush across her cheeks. She was using one of her petite hands to run her fingers through her petal pink hair to move it out of her face. Her emerald eyes glazed over with lust focused on his face. The way her hips swayed from side to side riding his now full erection.

He just wanted to grab those hips and flip them over so he could be the one on top. Fucking the hell out her till she came just as hard he would. Nothing was holding him back. Wait scratch that, he had his invisible handcuffs on, and he couldn't stand it. He pulled his wrist and it moved further. He tried the other one and it moved further.

She then noticed his action to move and then smirked. "See Sasuke, the more you give into the pleasure, the more you get free."

He chose his next words in his head. "Grind on me faster."

She paused in her motion and leaned down close to his ear. "I'm gonna give you something better than me grinding on you." Sakura whispered in his ear before giving it a light nibble and letting her tongue trace around the shell of it.

She then let her wet muscle move down to his pulse. She could feel the beat of his heart under her tongue. She then hooked her thumbs. She flicked her mint green eyes over in Sasuke's direction to notice him watching her every move. She moved her tongue from his pulse and let it trail down to his curse mark. She remembered how sensitive it was when they were kids and at how any moment it could make him weak or a totally different person. She wanted to test his reaction.

He was in total bliss with the pink muscle ghosting over his skin leaving trails of spit and small blushed marks in between. Then he cringed. Her tongue had touched 'the spot'. The spot that had caused him pain. The spot that caused his persona to change. The spot that gave him power. It wasn't that it hurt; it was just that he's never had any one else touch it before. In reality, it felt pretty good. The way her tongue traced the squiggly outline of the mark. The way she let the slick warm muscle dip into the coma shaped marks. Swirling her tongue around like a cyclone on his pale flesh.

The green eyed girl made her body move a little lower and made her wet hot tongue trail down lower as well. Leaving a trail of warm saliva and goose bumps over his skin. She stopped her actions when she reached the bottom of his red boxers. She looked up at Sasuke again. His angelic face twisted in pleasure. A noticeable blush across pale cheeks. His usual obsidian eyes still clenched in pleasure. His sharp jaw clenched in pleasure as well. Little moans and groans escaping from his pale lips without his consent. Then he snapped open his eyes. His eyes finally changed to his eyes to his infamous Sharingan.

That's what Sakura's been aiming for. Seeing those blood red eyes staring at her. Looking into those Sharingan eyes always gave her a jolt of pleasure. The way it sucked her in. The way it made her heartbeat faster and her breathing become shallow. It was also the color of love. The black comas in his eyes made the red accent off. The black made him seem like the bad and mysterious boy she fell in love with at first. She loved those eyes, especially when they were staring back at her.

Sasuke continued to look down at Sakura as she gave him pleasure. He didn't think she noticed, but he gave into the pleasure and his hands were now free. He could do anything he wanted without strings attached and she couldn't stop him. He couldn't contain himself any longer. He had to fuck her now. He was held back before and now he's free. He's given into the pleasure and now he wants a lot more. He grabbed her flawless petite wrist and pulled her up on his torso. Then he flipped them over so she was beneath him and pushed her deep into the mattress. She groaned from his harsh actions to get her, but one look into those deep crimson made tingling feeling in between her legs return in seconds.

He lowered his mouth down to her ear. "Now it's my turn Sakura." He whispered huskily in her ear while letting one of his long pale fingers trace the black strap of her bra. He then rested his torso between her legs. She then bit her bottom lip and closed eyes as she let Sasuke take over. She's been waiting for his turn. She was waiting till he gave into the pleasure faster.

Just looking at her with her eyes closed and her biting her bottom lip made him think 'fuck it'. He didn't want foreplay. Now he just wanted straight sex. He's been dying for this ever since she was grinding on him. Sasuke just dove in and let his tongue wander aimlessly on her neck while letting his fingers pull down her soaked see through black underwear. Just by the way the cloth of her underwear felt, he could tell she's been waiting too. Things quicken once their undergarments were thrown to the side and they were both naked. Not being able keep their hands off of each other as their actions continued.

She was ready and so was he. A few more and he would be done. Then he hit her sweet spot once more and she came while digging her fingernails into his pale flesh and squeezing her legs extra tight around his waist. He took a couple thrusts to finally milk himself into Sakura and rest his face in the nape of her damp neck. He then let his mind wander and captured her soft lips. As he drove his tongue into her mouth, he could taste the drop of blood that dripped from her bottom lip. Tongues tangled, teeth clashed, moans got louder, and breath got shorter. He then broke the kiss to move his face back to her neck.

Then suddenly Sakura started to disappear from his grasp. He couldn't feel her hot sweaty body pressed up against his. He couldn't feel her slender legs wrapped around his waist. Instead he felt his body pressed up against a wall and himself hot and covered in a cold sweat along with someone calling his name.

He sucked his teeth before speaking once more. "Hello, Sasuke and Sakura? Could you wake the fuck up please?"

His eyes snapped open to look at the face of his blond haired teammate. "Shut up loser."

"Finally you two are awake." Naruto announced to the two. Sasuke looked to his right and noticed Sakura with her hair covering her downcast face.

She finally glanced at Sasuke and then back at Naruto. "What happened to us?"

He folded his arms before speaking. "You guys were put under a genjutsu."

The two shared a look before Sasuke decided to speak up. "By who?"

He jerked a thumb behind. "Oh it was Kakashi-sensei."

* * *

**Note: **If you want the version with the sex in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Review please :D**

**-Kinky**


	2. Illusion Come True

**Author: **KinkyK

**Rating:** MA

**Note: **If you want the version with the sex in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Disclaimer:** I only own my story.

* * *

Sasuke was now on his way home after leaving the training grounds. All the team had to do was spar and of course Sasuke chose Kakashi instead of his usual kick ass partner Naruto. The way Sasuke was fighting was way off. Even Kakashi gave him the easiest openings as possible, but of course Sasuke missed them because one question was in his mind. The question of the genjutsu. Why would he do that? Wouldn't you be very curious if your beloved teacher just gave you the best sexual fantasy of your life and with your teammate? The conversation was simple, but the question was nerve racking.

He activated his Sharingan before asking him. "Why'd you put me and Sakura through that genjutsu?"

Kakashi wrapped his fingers around a kunai knife. "It was a random thing to snap you both out of your daze. Neither of you weren't paying attention so I decided to give you what you wanted so you'd pay attention to me. I didn't control what you saw, I simply controlled you and Sakura to see what you wanted to see."

Sasuke then let his eyes fade back to black. He then felt swirling in his stomach and he felt the spit in his mouth vanish in seconds. Did he just hear his teacher right? He and Sakura wanted that. He _wanted_ that. He _wanted_ that to happen. He _wanted_ to touch her. He _wanted_ her to touch him. He _wanted_ to be one with her. Next thing Sasuke knew, he was on his back with a kunai to his throat and hearing Kakashi's disappointed tone. "You should pay more attention Sasuke."

He rolled his eyes at the memory and went back to thinking. Sasuke Uchiha wanted to be all over a girl. Sasuke Uchiha wanted a girl to be all over him. Sasuke Uchiha wanted his teammate to be with him. Last time he checked, he was trying to push her away as much as possible. Also last time he checked, he was called gay a thousand times over and been accused of not having any hormones and of course all those wonderful close to being true comments came from Naruto.

Of course being at the ripe age of sixteen, your perspective of everything around you could change from the thoughts you had when you were twelve. Also how you grow up and what environment. His environment first consisted of living in Konoha by himself. Then it changed to him living in Orochimaru's play land of dying people, weird people experiments, blood curling screams, and having the pedophile bastard on his ass twenty four seven. No pun intended. After that it was traveling with his group. His favorite fangirl Karin with her fun squeals and awesome clinginess. His water boy Suigetsu with his snarky comments and his laziness. His favorite bipolar person Juugo with his fits of rage and his cool ability to talk to animal, and with the help of a couple Akatsuki.

Then back to his home where they wanna throw his ass in jail for deifying a lot of rules. At least he grew up looking good compared to what he grew up in. His body became more chiseled. His pale boy face grew in to a sharper one. His midnight hair grew longer in the back and longer in the front. He even had bangs that reached is eyebrows on the sides and as you made your way to the middle it almost touched the start and slope of his small nose.

To his surprise even Naruto grew up. A grown up Naruto got a lot of looks. A lot of girl looks, which shocked him to no end. Naruto's sun kissed face grew as sharp as his, but still had its baby face feature to it. His golden yellow hair grew longer as well, but it's only tamed when his headband moves it out the way. He still had his goofiness down packed. Along with his new perverted comments towards everything and mostly directed at Sakura, which he never got why and how they became so close over the time he's been gone.

Then there was Sakura. It was a shock to see her after he came back. He remembered how she looked last time when they met one the bridge when he asked her to kill Karin the year before that. Her usual neck length hair and her almost there, but still trying to appear chest, but when he came back, her hair was long enough to reach the middle of her back. Her curves had finally placed in and she finally had a chest that people could see. She once again greeted him with open arms after all this time and after the times he's tried to kill her and attack her.

In reality, he only attacked her because she was a threat. Yes Sakura Haruno was a threat to Sasuke Uchiha. If it wasn't for the fact that others were there to protect her, he probably could have hurt her. Maybe even killed her, but that was back when he was still blinded by revenge. So blind, he attacked the girl who did everything and maybe anything for him. To think that girl would still do the same after all this time. After what they been through and separation as a team. Especially the betrayal, courtesy of Sasuke.

So maybe he hasn't had the best life, hasn't been a good teammate, and hasn't been a good person, but that's him and that's probably not gonna change. Sasuke just spent his time walking and staring at the ground long enough to notice that, the sun had set a bit, enough to give the sky the golden peach color and a little violet and coral pink hue in between. Also to notice he was totally going the wrong direction of his house and to notice, he was coming in the view of the cotton candy haired girl he was thinking about.

He had the urge to call out her name, but her name was foreign to his tongue and his mind drew a complete blank. She was just sitting on the dirt ground, leaned up against the fence while looking down at her boots. From the looks of it, she was doing the same he was, thinking. What he and Sakura saw today had to give them something to think about. He knew Sakura was in love with him, but she'd probably never thought as far as to having sex with him.

What was he supposed to say to her? There's nothing to say between them. They're only teammates and the never had a true conversation before. Also he isn't the one to start a conversation, let alone talk. He's never been infatuated with Sakura or had the need to talk to her, so why should he now for her sake. She would notice it too. Who could not notice something like that between Sasuke and Sakura? Well Naruto would miss it due to his denseness, but it's obvious to the naked eye and to people who know them. He paused on his feet and began to turn around.

"Sasuke, I know you're there." Sakura's voice rang out like a whisper. He instantly stopped in his tracks and turned around to face her. She looked up at him before speaking. "We can't hide from each other."

Sasuke eyed the girl still sitting on the ground, trying to hide the nervousness present in his body actions. She stared at the ground a moment more before standing up and meeting eye to eye with him. She just looked in his onyx filled eyes while he continued to look into her forest green ones. Nothing, but staring analyzing one another without a single face change, sound, or movement.

She then brought out her petite hand and reached forward and grabbed Sasuke's shirt and not hesitating to move her petal soft lips over his pale slightly rougher ones. He was instantly forced onto Sakura from her pulling him in and her strength. She wasn't Tsunade's apprentice for nothing. At first he didn't know how to act. This was Sakura Haruno making a move on Sasuke Uchiha without his consent what so ever.

He then slowly wrapped his arms around small her waist and melted more into the kiss while backing Sakura against the wood fence. She was smiling on the inside. It was apart of her test. A test to see how he would react. Would he push her away or would he get into it and let it go from there? Looks like she got her answer now. Sakura then let go of his shirt and let her arms snake around his neck. She then let him push his tongue past her silk soft lips and into the warm cavern known as her mouth.

While in the mist of having a tongue war, he removed one of his hand from her waist and brought it up to the hem of her shirt. He slipped his slightly cool hand onto her warm stomach. She instantly flinched from the coolness of Sasuke's hand and opened her eyes to look up at his face. Was he serious about doing something against a fence and out in the open and where people can pass by?

Sasuke then lightly nibbled on her tongue using one of his canine teeth causing the girl to close her eyes once and moan into the kiss. He then let his hand creep up to Sakura's back and snap the clasps of her strapless bra in seconds with his nimble fingers and to feel it fall from her chest and hit the ground. He looked out the corner of his eye to see a red lacy strapless bra. Sasuke then felt her hardened nubs and soft fleshy mounds against his chiseled chest through the thin cloth of his and Sakura's shirts.

She was cringing all the way through when Sasuke was taking off her bra. She really didn't want to do it outside against a fence where anybody can pass by, but at the same time the idea turned her on and she felt tingles rushing between her legs. He then broke off the heated tongue battle and moved his mouth down to her stomach. He ran his hot tongue over her smooth slightly cool flesh and dipped his tongue into her belly button, earning a small moan from Sakura. Things went down hill from there. Their clothes were quickly pushed aside as they continued their actions against the fence.

She was still up against the fence with his arm wrapped around her. One of Sakura's legs had fallen down from the experience. Her moss green eyes clouded with lust looked at Sasuke while huffing in between. He was looking to the side with his hand still glued to the fence. He then looked at her with the eyes she craved for. Sharingan, her favorite color red in the boy's eyes she loved. He then slowly yet softly planted a chaste kiss on Sakura's petal soft lips. She melted into the gentle kiss and returned it back. It was nothing but a kiss, but it was filled with so much more.

They both retracted from the kiss and looked back into each other's eyes. He planted a small kiss on her lips once more before sliding out of her warmth. Something he didn't wanna do due to the realization of what they just did. Sasuke then turned around to fix himself and to give Sakura her privacy while she put her bra back on shorts and panties. Once they were fully dressed and were on their way back to there homes, Sakura asked an important question for the both of them.

She cleared her throat before speaking. "So, what are we now?"

He shrugged. "Do you want to date?"

She copied his actions and shrugged. "Do you want us to be?"

He chose his words before speaking. "Sure, we can try it. Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

A small smile spread on her lips. "You already know the answer to that."

He lightly chuckled before speaking. "Since we're dating, do you wanna come back to my place?"

She gave him a curious look before replying. "Alright."

He nodded at her answer and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He licked his lips before asking the question that was on his min. "Since we're dating Sakura. Can you tell me who you lost your virginity to?"

* * *

**Note: **If you want the version with the sex in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Review please :P**

**-Kinky**


	3. Pleasure

**Author:** KinkyK

**Rating:** MA

**Note: **If you want the version with the sex in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Disclaimer: **I only own my story.

* * *

Sakura froze a little in her tracks. She was hoping a lot that Sasuke didn't notice or would ask that question. She never asked him about his sexual history or anyone he slept with. Most likely that's no one. Sasuke's not the type of person to sleep around with fangirls or people he dislikes just for his pleasure or just for the fact he feels like it. Sure, she can think all she wants for an answer to side track him and in the end let it fall through thanks to Sasuke. He grew up with the girl for a while and by now; he should be able to tell when she's lying or when she's trying to think up something. Just by looking at her body structure at the moment gave it all away.

He rolled his eyes before speaking again. "Sakura, are you gonna answer me now or leave me hanging?"

She bit the corner of her lips before speaking. "I lost it to Naruto." Sakura rushed out her mouth while closing her eyes, so she couldn't see Sasuke's reaction or facial expression.

She had lost her virginity to Naruto the same day Sasuke came back, which was totally weird and coincidental. Before that, Naruto and she were dating. Naruto hadn't given up on his goal of chasing after Sasuke, but after he heard of Pein and the rest of his back up coming for him, so he went through tough training. He came back a little earlier than planed, due to the fact he heard the Pein and the rest came and attacked Konoha earlier than planed as well. It was a tough task, but he managed to get rid of the best of the Akatsuki soon. Not fast and easy, but gone without the Nine Tailed Fox in there hands.

Naruto had planed to go back to training, but then there was always that fact he managed to tear his body up as usual and had to stay at the hospital longer than necessary. With using that jutsu that tore up his body before, which Kakashi and Tsunade warned him to never use again. Of course in the heat of the moment, he needed the jutsu and totally let their advice fly out the window with everything that they ever said to him about fighting or watching the Nine Tailed Fox. So he went overboard, messed up himself, messed up his training, and messed up his chance to get Sasuke faster.

So he ended up staying in Konoha to rehabilitate and that took about six weeks and Sakura was his nurse so she had to be by his side twenty four seven. Basically they ended up getting close and when Naruto asked her on a date she didn't decline. After Sasuke left, she had to admit to herself that she developed some kind of feelings for Naruto. She also had to admit to herself Naruto looked a lot better and was grown up in his own way. His personality and childish ways never changed, but he changed and that was something Sakura couldn't get over with Naruto.

The whole dating thing had begun on the fourth week of his rehabilitation. Then they lost their virginities to one another on the day that Naruto was fully healed and Sasuke happened to walk back into Konoha without any struggle what so ever or without his usual team. As soon as the couple heard Sasuke was back. They didn't know what to do. Continue this relationship, break it off, or keep it going behind Sasuke's back.

At first the relationship was behind Sasuke's back and the two of them were enjoying it. It was something Sasuke wasn't in the loop about and they had their on secret away from the Uchiha. To Sakura, it was a way to get back at Sasuke for leaving her all those years ago on a bench and continuing to run away from Naruto and the teams he persistently made every time Tsunade got a clue about Sasuke and the where abouts of his team. Naruto got back at Sasuke for the times he ran away, the times he got in his mind, the time he left the village, the times he tried to attack him, and all the times he did something harmful to him.

In Naruto and Sakura's eyes, it was a mini revenge. It lasted long enough for the two of them to get their fill and break up two months later. Sasuke never found out about it, but along the way, the two of them got used to being a regular team and it was the way it use to be. So they broke off their relationship for it to be the same, but the two had fun. Naruto had fun, because he got to have the girl he always wanted for a pretty long time and it was the girl that pinned after another person for who knows how long. The thing he was sad about that, Sakura wouldn't let him do was rub it in Sasuke's face.

She just told him repeatedly to rub it in his face when he finds out by himself. Of course Naruto was happy when she told him that, because he noticed the way Sasuke started to notice Sakura a lot more and him giving her harder looks over her body. He was finally starting to notice Sakura and it was a while after they broke up. So he was finally growing into a big boy and was finally noticing girls around him, which happened to be Sakura. The faster Sasuke got to Sakura the faster they would sleep together and the faster he would ask the question and the faster he could rub it in his face. The perfect plan in Naruto's eyes.

Sakura got her fun, because she got to go behind Sasuke's back and sleep with his best friend. She was no idiot when she noticed Sasuke looking her up and down a lot more than usual. She knew something was up with Uchiha. She just didn't think that she would end up having sex with Sasuke, but the fantasies and closeness in between the two told other wise. She didn't know how it happened or how fast it happened, but the two of them got closer than they did when they were still Genin.

When the couple first decided to go along with the relationship just to spite him. They enjoyed it. It was something you would never think Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki to do in a million years to spite their teammate and friend. They did it for their pleasure and his torture. Their rise and his fall. Their victory and his demise. It was as simple as that. When they stopped, it was hard because of their relationship revolved around that and they had fun doing it. When it stopped completely, things were different and they had a chance to talk and they missed their fun, but they decided to stop for team reasons and their reasons.

So it wasn't the nicest thing Naruto and Sakura did, but they did it and when they look back on it, they still can't believe it. Their friendship afterward changed a little. Not that much, it only changed with Naruto acting goofier and perverted, mostly directed at Sakura of course. She would mostly pinch, hit, slap, and elbow, anything to make him shut up and watch his mouth around Sasuke. Sasuke never said anything or asked questions, but the looks he gave the two always made it seem like he knew something or he was real curious. Being gone for about three years can make you curious as to what's going around you most of the time. Especially if it's between your two best friends.

When they were on the training grounds and when Sasuke and she weren't paying attention, it was because they were thinking. Before the two got close for comfort, Sasuke was about to kiss her. Reasons still unknown to her, but he was. They were just sitting next to each other on break and Sasuke just started to lean over and try to kiss Sakura. Sakura didn't know what to do. Her crush since she was a kid was about to kiss her and with no reason what so ever. No motive. No questions. No alert. No attention. Just a straight up lean over and try to kiss kind of thing, and right when they were about lock lips, Naruto came and ruined it. He just had to notify the two that Kakashi was ready to start training.

So when Sasuke and Sakura were in a daze after that. It was because they were truly thinking about their relationship. Sasuke was just purely thinking as to why he had the urge to kiss Sakura. This was the girl he called annoying any chance he got. He purposely ignored and declined any offers to dates she asked. He insulted her and her ninja work. He's saved her countless of times. Now she's grown up and the complete opposite of that and he's not afraid to admit that she's not the same weak fangirl any more. She had her phase and now it's over. Now she's the type of girl that he wouldn't mind getting with.

Sakura was still shocked that her all time crush was beginning to get all over her and more importantly was making sexual advances towards her. There have been other times when he's caught her in positions and have been real close before thanks to wrong movements, bad placement, bad timing, all things that involve you messing up while you're a ninja and you make wrong notions and end up in a wrong or bad position. So when Sasuke started to make a move on her it wasn't a feeling she hasn't felt before or known it was coming. It was just a shock to have him do it out in the open while Naruto and Kakashi were lurking around.

The genjutsu was an eye opener for the two of them. Questions wouldn't stop moving through their heads. About their relationship, how far would it go if they were to get to together, would they keep it a secret, would their friends get in the way? Basically all questions and no answers, every question asked, the answer would also draw a blank in their heads. It was like nothing good could come of this if the two were to get together. There was no brightside. No happy ending. No peace. No nothing. It was like they were destined to be separated. They have nothing in common. They're complete opposites in colors and in personality. Just no connection what so ever that could be seen out in the open. Of course there's that thing where opposites attract.

He scoffed before speaking. "So you lost it to the idiot? That makes a lot of sense."

She gave him a curious look. "So you don't care?"

He shrugged. "To tell you the truth, yes and no," he started, "I do care, because now you're mine and I don't care, because you lost it to someone as stupid as the Naruto."

Sakura flinched in between his quotes towards her and to her and Naruto's relationship. She would love to see his reaction to when she told him about what her and Naruto were doing behind his back while he was here and he never knew a single thing about it or he never questioned to the two. Just straight looks and curious stares, never any questions or any guesses. Naruto and Sakura always had a feeling he knew. With Sasuke you would always have a feeling that he knew something you didn't know or he simply knew everything that had to do with you when he looked at you.

She folded her arms. "So that's it? Nothing, you have nothing to say about me and Naruto being together." She mentally flinched at what she just said. She said her and Naruto _being_ together. She didn't say her _losing_ it to Naruto. What she just said is totally two different things. Losing it and being with is opposite terms. Being with is like staying with for a long period of time. Losing it as in just a one time thing and that's purely it. Of course that's Sasuke's fault for not asking if she stayed with Naruto or if she has done it since after the fact she lost it to Naruto.

He paused while walking as he registered her information. "So you were with Naruto. You just didn't lose it to him?"

She stopped in front of him and looked into his smoldering gaze. She sucked her teeth before replying. "Yes."

He nodded. "How long were you together?"

She looked around in thought. "A couple weeks before you came back till five weeks ago."

He let out a dry chuckle. "You were still together while I was here?"

She shrugged guiltily. "Yes."

"So you two were messing around behind my back." He stated while searching her face for her emotions.

Sakura thickly swallowed before replying once more. "Yes."

"Alright, let's go." Sasuke stated in the nicest tone he could muster up. On the inside he was seething. Sakura Haruno had a relationship with his best friend right behind his back and he never noticed it. He was an Uchiha. Uchiha's were known for their stealth, their keenness, their speed, their smarts, their everything. They were straight up known for being superior to every clan or person. It was the title they earned over time and it never quit, courtesy of Sasuke being the last and up holding the clan name.

You would think that Sasuke _Uchiha_ would notice something as simple as that. None of their friends knew. In fact no one knew. They kept their relationship the same brother and sister type in public, but when they were out of the light of human eyes, they were a regular couple. It never crossed anyone's mind as if Sakura and Naruto were to go out. The fact that they were stuck together like glue all the time never crossed their minds either, because Sakura was still his nurse, his team mate, and his best friend. None of that seems out of the ordinary for people to stay stuck together like that.

It still drove Sasuke insane that his two trusted best friends did this to him. He never stuck Naruto and Sakura the type of people to do this type of thing. Especially while he was there and behind his back without even telling him or dropping hints to him what so ever. The two risked their lives over and over again going after him. Now he comes back and after two months he finally finds out that his best friend and a girl that pined after him since they were kids had a relationship right behind his back and he never found out.

He saw them basically everyday for missions, random meetings, and coincidental meetings in the street. They were like his only family and he never noticed what was right in front of him. His best friends did this to him. The people he trusted his life with. The people that would probably do anything for him if he requested it to them, they would do whatever he told them to do without any protests. These people were more than family to him, yet they did this to him. This is the type of thing that a normal person wouldn't forgive, but this was Sasuke, he forgave people in his own way. Right now he was mad, but now Sakura's his and he's most likely going to keep it that way.

* * *

Along the way to Sasuke's house, Sakura wouldn't stop trying to say sorry and explain. Of course every time Sasuke would shut her up and say later. He really didn't feel like hearing what happened behind his back while he was technically right there. He was already mad. If he heard the rest he might lash out some how. Uchiha's were also know for their temper and that was a thing you never wanna mess with when it came to them. It was like lighting a match to gas.

Currently Sasuke was giving Sakura a mini tour of the his house. He took her to the Uchiha compound. The place was huge of course. Probably over twenty family's lived in that place and now they're all gone thanks to one night of killing spree. He never really like staying in the place that everyone he knew got massacred in. At the same time if he left, it felt like he was missing a piece of himself every time he stayed somewhere else. It was the place where he grew up so he was, usually attached to it.

Now the couple was in front of Sasuke's room. Sakura just looked around in awe as he showed her his house from corner to corner. It was amazing how big the place was, with so many rooms. She was amazed how Sasuke managed to keep up with this whole entire place since he was a teen, and the fact that he left for about three years and had to clean everything up again, to his dismay. Her gestured for her to sit on the bed and he joined her.

He looked at her curious gaze as she looked around the room. "So do you like it?"

She nodded while continuing to survey her surroundings. "It's nice. It reminds me of you."

He lightly chuckled. "That's a good thing I'm guessing."

She shrugged while giving him a faint smile. "Yeah, it is," she paused in thought, "look Sasuke, about the whole Naruto thing–."

Her lips were cut off by his smashing against hers. She then brought up her slender arms and wrapped them around his neck. He then slipped a hand between their two bodies and let his fingers slowly slide down to one of the strings to her thong. He felt her breath hitch as he fingered the string and his fingers ghosted over her skin. She then opened her mouth more into the kiss to let his welcoming pink muscle into her mouth. Sasuke moved his hand from the string and slipped down in her underwear.

His tongue dipped in nooks and crannies all over neck, leaving blushed and a red marks over her skin. Sasuke then moved his mouth from her now blushed neck and used his free hand to grasp her hair in a harsh way, but to meet face to face with the face he loved. Her flushed cheeks, her green eyes, her lightly pursed but somewhat puffy pink lips. All this was his and he never was gonna lose it to anybody. He then smashed his lips over hers once more. He felt Sakura dig her nails into his shirt once more as she finally released. She felt herself slipping away body and soul. She's never felt anything so amazing.

Sasuke felt Sakura's body slump downward, to completely meet the cushion of the mattress. He removed his fingers from her slick warmth and removed his hand from her hair. He relaxed against the bed as well with part of his body slightly resting on hers and looked up at his ceiling for a moment. He then turned to meet the face of a sleeping Sakura. He lightly smirked before reaching for the lamp on his nightstand for him to turn it off. His eyes raked over her face one more time before he shut his eyes.

* * *

**Note: **If you want the version with the sex in it, go to my profile and look for the link. :)

**Review Please. :D**

**-Kinky**


	4. IGNORE! Old Author's Note

Hey. :D

I decided to continue this story from the last chapter. Me and Jazz had a discussion, and she explained to me how she hated sequels because she would have to read that first and then the second part, so…

it's better if I just continued from the last part cuz it makes life easier. : )

And if I owe you a request, sorry. : P School has been ass kick worthy and I had laptop issues for like three weeks. -_-

Peace out! :D

**!(-KinkyK)**


	5. Thinking Is Killer

**Author: **KinkyK

**Rating:** MA

* * *

''Hm, what time is it?'' Sakura mumbled to herself as the rays of sun hit her eyes.

It was her usual reaction in the morning due to the fact Tsunade had her come into work when the sun was just rising, and not already in the sky blinding her. Her body jerked up hastily looking around for a clock. Realization hit her like a truck when she noticed she wasn't in her girly room and that it was a Sunday, her only off day. She let out a squeak before sinking back underneath the covers. Slowly, but surely her head resurfaced she looked around the room once more. Admiring the perfect flood of sunshine in Sasuke's clean room.

Her ears strained for any trace of sound in the room and the house. After a full minute of silence she couldn't pick up on anything. She cautiously moved the covers and kept her ninja senses on high alert. The only reason she could think of was because she was in Sasuke's home and Sasuke is usually insanely stealthy, so if he were to pop out of no where, she didn't wanna be scared senseless. Like he's done to her in the past without trying to. Green eyes narrowed as they spotted a piece of paper from across the room.

She got up and fixed her skirt from last night's previous activities and headed over to the dresser. Her eyes scanned over the paper with slight interest. It stated that Sasuke went to the store and he'd be back soon. As soon as she placed the piece of paper back on the dresser she heard the front door open and close. She lightly smiled at the coincidence and walked to the kitchen. It was too bad she nearly got lost, she'd forgotten most of the tour he gave her last night, but with a different turn she made it to the kitchen.

Sakura's eyes watched him from behind as he started putting things away in different cabinets and the fridge. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he decided to speak. "Why are you just standing there?"

"I was just admiring the view," she said while fully walking into the kitchen, "why'd you go food shopping?"

He closed the cabinet before replying. "I haven't shopped in a while. I was going to go after practice yesterday, but of course you changed that."

A light blush worked its way to her cheeks. Her throat cleared before replying. "Oh whatever, do you have anything planned today?"

Once he closed the refrigerator door he turned around and shook his head. "I don't know. I think Naruto wanted to hang out with me today. Why, did you want to be together?"

She shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the kitchen table across from him. "No, I just wanted to know. I'm hanging out with the girls today anyway."

Sasuke folded his arms before speaking the thought on his mind. "Are we gonna mention _us_ to our friends?"

She thickly swallowed and shrugged once more. "I dunno. I mean there's not much of an _us_ to mention. We've just had sex, I can't consider us together," she claimed while meeting his gaze.

He nodded at her words. "But you do want to be with me right?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know the answer to that already. It's just that we can't be called a thing after only a day of having sex. If our friends ask, we can just say we're talking to each other, I dunno," she finished with another light shrug.

"I understand," he said while running a hand through his hair, "now, did you want something to eat?"

She lightly smiled. "Sure, that'd be–," she lightly stiffened from the sound of the doorbell ringing, "who could that be?"

He shrugged and stopped leaning against the fridge. "Not many people know where I live, so I'm not sure. I'll be back," he finished while brushing past her.

Her green eyes watched as he walked away and then her eyes landed on the fridge. She leaned forward to open it and wasn't that surprised to see it slightly empty even after Sasuke went food shopping. She knew he wasn't much of an eater, but this was a depressing sight. If they were to get to the dating stage of moving into together, his cabinets and fridge were going to get a whole makeover. She closed the fridge with a sigh and perked her ears to listen to who was at the door.

She thought she was going to have a heart attack when she heard Naruto's voice. She froze when she heard the blondes voice echo through the house, meaning he was fully inside. Her mind was moving so quickly she didn't know what to do or say. How was Naruto going to react? What was she going to say to the questions he was going to throw at her? How was she supposed to stand in the kitchen, look laid back and totally not nervous or look smug? She frowned to herself as her brain went on overload.

When she heard both boys around the corner, she decided to go for the smug approach and leaned on the fridge with her arms folded. Her green eyes rolled at how stupid she must look, she probably looked like a Sasuke wanna be. The thought disappeared from her mind as the two boys came from around the corner, and Naruto's eyes connected with hers. She was praying that she showed no fear, she was praying that Naruto was a dense as he usually is, she was just praying that this worked out somehow.

He gave her a quizzical look. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"

Her eyes met with Sasuke's before replying. "I stopped by the hospital this morning and on the way back I thought I'd pay a visit to Sasuke. I actually just got here," she finished while placing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

His blue eyes roamed over her before shrugging. "Alright then," he began, "I just came over this morning because I woke up early and felt like bothering someone, which would be this bastard over here," he claimed while jerking a thumb at Sasuke.

He glared at his best friend. "Well, you've bothered me enough, you can leave now."

"No," he whined, "I just got here! Besides, Sakura's here! Now we can do something together," he exclaimed with an arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

He easily shrugged it off and gave him a blank look. "Like what?"

Naruto shrugged. "I dunno. It's still kinda early, wanna get breakfast?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you've already had like three breakfasts."

"Actually, I've had two, they say third time's the charm," he stated with a grin.

A smile appeared on her lips at his actions. "Sure, it sounds like fun."

"Yes," he hissed with excitement, "what about you bastard?"

Sasuke sighed before speaking. "You would annoy me if I said no, so sure," he mumbled while brushing past his friend, "let me just change my clothes first."

His blue eyes rolled. "Don't be a girl and take too long!"

"Yeah, yeah," he said while turning the corner.

After the Uchiha disappeared, Naruto's eyes landed on Sakura. She was trying not to freeze up, but it was inevitable. She couldn't help but feel that Naruto knew something. Her heart rate climbed up when Naruto started to walk towards her. He stood in front of her and she gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"You're in front of the fridge," he said while nodding towards it.

She lightly giggled. "You want food when we're going out to eat?"

He shrugged with a small smile. "Why the hell not?"

She stepped to the side and leaned against the counter top. "Fine, take a peek. There isn't much in there, I looked already myself."

Naruto opened the fridge and grimaced. "What the fuck? No one wonder Sasuke looks like death all the time, he doesn't eat anything!"

She couldn't help but laugh. "That's the same thing I said. I honestly considered giving his fridge and cabinets a makeover of food."

He shrugged and closed the refrigerator door. "Well, it'd come in handy if you guys started dating."

Her smile diminished and her face turned serious. "What?"

A sarcastic smile appeared on his lips. "I know you had sex with Sasuke."

She shook her head and tried to fight the fear and guilt creeping it's way into her chest. "Naruto, I–,"

He put a hand to stop her words. "I've dated you, I know all the signs Sakura. Not to mention it's pretty freakin obvious," he mumbled with a solemn look, "you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday, you don't work Sunday's, and you have that after sex glow radiating off of you. The signs are all there." he finished as his eyes bore into hers.

She tried to find the right words. She also tried not to cry out of frustration. She should have known better. There was a point where Naruto could read her better than she could read herself, and here he was telling the obviousness of her and Sasuke getting together. She thickly swallowed before speaking. "I'm sorry,"

Naruto shook his head. "You don't have to be, we're not dating anymore. I just wish you realized I'm not that dumb anymore. I'm beginning to pick up on things."

"I know Naruto, I know all of this, but what did you want me say when you walked through Sasuke's front door? Want me to say that I obviously spent the night and slept with him, is that what you wanted?" she asked with her temper flaring.

He shook his head once more. "No! It's just that," he paused to find the right words, "that this was something I could gradually get use to. You know? Like slowly watch you guys get closer and talk to each other. Not wake up one day wanting to see my best friend and finding out that he's screwing my ex. I felt my heart shatter when I saw you leaning against the fridge. We're not dating anymore, but you know I still care about you Sakura." he stated with the anguish and sadness present in his face.

She could feel the tears about to sting her eyes. "Naruto, I still care about you too–," her words stopped when she heard Sasuke's footsteps, "can we talk about this another time?"

He nodded. "Of course, but Sasuke has to be in the conversation too next time."

"Conversation about what?" he asked while appearing in the doorway.

Naruto put on his usual grin. "What we're going to do for Kakashi's birthday this year!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked past the both of them. "Let's go. I want you out of my house before you break something."

He glared at his best friend as he started to follow him to the front door. "I'm not that clumsy anymore."

Sakura followed behind them and tried to control her emotions. She could already tell that today wasn't going to be a good day.

* * *

"C'mon please pay for this bowl. I promise this is the last one and I'll stop eating," he pleaded with a pout.

His dark eyes landed on his face full of begging. He gave it a look over before announcing his decision. "No."

Naruto's mouth fell agape before he slouched forward and hid his arms in his face. "Why not? It's not like you're gonna eat anymore Mr. Skeleton."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "I'm sorry that I don't stuff my face all day long. We just had breakfast with Sakura two hours ago. You shouldn't even want food."

"Well excuse me for having a faster metabolism slow poke," Naruto started while elbowing him in the ribs, "besides, there's always room for ramen. Either starving or full, ramen will satisfy the stomach."

Sasuke gave his friend a blank look before shaking his head and facing forward. "I don't even remember why I hang out with you."

He scoffed. "Uh, we've been friends since we were like eight."

"Actually, twelve. If you consider us both hating each other while we were eight us friends, then obviously you have problems," he mumbled before taking a sip of his water.

He grimaced at the Uchiha next to him. "Look, I only had like three friends back then and people that I came in contact with more than once became my friends, which included you to be number four."

He shook his head once more before motioning the cook for more ramen. "Just eat this bowl and shut the fuck up."

His face lit up and he instantly wrapped his arms around his friend. "Thank you so much!"

Sasuke shrugged him off and did his best to hide the little smirk gracing his lips. "I only want you to eat it so you can stop talking to me."

His retracted his arms from his friend with a grin, a grin that soon faltered and turned into a flat smile. "I actually don't want to stop talking. We have something we need to talk about."

He looked at him out the corner of his eye before looking back at broth being poured over noodles. "And what would that be?"

A sigh blew through his lips before replying. "You hooking up with Sakura."

* * *

"Uh hello, earth to forehead girl. I would like for you to be in this conversation too." Her blonde friend claimed while elbowing the said girl in the ribs.

She winced and turned her attention back to her friends. "Sorry, what were you guys talking about?"

Ino sucked her teeth. "I was talking about how I wanted to take over the world and make everyone blonde."

Sakura nodded. "That sounds nice I guess," she mumbled while folding her arms.

Her blue eyes rolled. "You know I was just kidding right? I was talking about how I should go about with talking to Sai. You said he seemed kind of interested in me right?"

Her green eyes were downcast as she chewed the corner of her lip before replying. "He seemed kinda interested last time I checked. But it could have been the alcohol we were all drinking that day." She finished with a shrug.

"Aw man, if you guys were inebriated then it doesn't matter all that much. You could've mentioned that earlier you know," she claimed while running her fingers through her blonde bangs.

Her pink hair blew lightly in the wind as she shook her head. "I did tell you, but you were also drinking and obviously forgot that fact."

"She's right Ino, I remember her mentioning that," Tenten said before taking a sip of her bubble tea, "besides it's not like it's the end of the world. I'm sure Sai will come around eventually. Or some other guy."

She shrugged with a sigh. "I don't know, but all the guys I was kinda interested in are interested in other people or just don't like me that way."

Her brown eyes couldn't help but roll. "Ino, you've only focused on Sasuke and Sai. You don't even have options for yourself."

"She has a point. You don't have to focus on just boys you know, I'm sure you could meet someone if you really tried." Hinata jumped in after finishing her cinnamon bun.

Ino leaned back in the booth with aggravation. "Thanks for the advice even though all of you are currently single, lack experience, and kinda are not helping me."

"Oh please," Tenten retorted after finishing her tea, "you're single too. The only person with experience here is Sakura and she's obviously off in her own world today." She finished while looking at the pink haired teen.

She was off in her own world and she couldn't help it. All she could think about was Sasuke and Naruto, but more importantly Naruto. His words put the worst knot in the pit of her stomach. The guilt and thoughts were draining her emotionally and physically. All she wanted to do was go home, lie in bed with a container of her mom's homemade sweet bean ice cream, and maybe even read an shōjo manga or two to pass the time. But no, she was out with her friends at the café, trying to think of it, but with Ino's nonstop talking about boys and a mention of the S-word known as Sasuke, it only made her stomach sink even lower and she felt worse about herself. She sighed to herself before noticing her friend's stares. "What?"

"We were talking about how you're off in your own little world," the brunette stated while crossing her arms, "so spill Sakura. What's been bothering you?"

Her green eyes made terse eye contact with each of her friends before replying. "It's Naruto and Sasuke. I've made things complicated."

"What? Sasuke wasn't too happy to hear about his friend's hook ups and dating?" Ino asked after taking a bite of her bun.

Her teeth dug into the corner of her lip. "Well, that and I had sex with Sasuke."

Each of the girls stopped their actions to look at the blushing girl before them. The platinum blonde nearly dropped her bun from the news. "Sakura, you had sex with the Sasuke fucking Uchiha. I cannot believe this. I'm in shock, I think you need to take me to the doctor 'cuz I just can't comprehend this." She finished with her left hand propping up her head.

She couldn't help but blush even more. "I know, neither can I. But Naruto found out and we talked for a bit and I just feel like shit. I was on the verge of tears while talking to him," she mumbled with her eyes downcast, "you should have seen how hurt he looked. I don't know what to do with these two boys."

Tenten reached across the table to put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Look, I'm sure you'll figure out a way to fix this. But how did this all happen?"

She smiled at Tenten's comforting hand, but it regressed when she was forced to tell them the racy details of her and Sasuke's numerous encounters: in the genjutsu, against a fence, and at his home. She was sure that her hair matched the color of her face. Her blush subsided when she went into the details of the discussion between her and Naruto and tears pricked the corners of her eyes once more. "So yeah, now I'm just in a huge dilemma. I know I'm not dating Naruto and I have the right to do as I please, but I will admit that what I did was pretty harsh. And I still can't stop thinking about what I'm going to do next."

Ino sucked her teeth at her best friend's actions. "You had this burden on your shoulders the whole time and you let me rant and rave about Sai? You should have mentioned this sooner."

"I know," she whined, "it's just that I feel like a slutty bitch or something I don't know. Plus I kind of feel embarrassed of my actions."

The blonde couldn't help but scoff. "You're not a slutty bitch. Whatever you had sex with Sasuke. Like you said, you're no longer dating Naruto so you have nothing to worry about. Guilt, is understandable, but this could have happened to anyone."

Her green eyes rolled. "No, it couldn't have. It wouldn't happen to you, Hinata, or Tenten. I'm the lucky one."

"It's not our fault that both of your teammates are attractive and you guys have close bonds," Tenten retorted with a shrug.

Hinata nodded while wiping her fingers on a napkin. "She has a point. None of us really are attracted to our teammates like that. Nor have relationship based backgrounds like your team does."

"Yup, all very true," Ino added, "I mean. You guys were a love V, not triangle, for the longest. Plus Shikamaru and Chōji isn't my cup of tea. Hinata didn't start crushing on Kiba till you stuck your apple red claws into Naruto. You have to let me borrow that nail polish by the way. And then Tenten and Neji are beating around the bush. So there you go."

She couldn't help but sigh. "Thanks for the support Ino."

She gave her friend a light smile. "Don't let Naruto bring you down. I know this is hard since you love both of them and they're also your best friends, but you can't let it depress you. You need to go home, think it over, and maybe you'll produce a good plan."

Sakura couldn't help but quirk a pink eyebrow. "Think about what type of plan?"

She returned the same look. "Don't you have to choose between one of them?"

She stilled at the question. "I don't know. All of us haven't discussed this together yet, plus I don't think I can choose."

"Well fuck, I guess that sucks for you," she mumbled while looking at her cuticles.

"Thanks for the never ending support Ino," she stated while slouching in the booth, "I just hope when we have this discussion things won't go too bad."

All the girls shared looks and shrugged. "Maybe it will, maybe it won't. I've seen your boys fight before and those fights are never pretty," Tenten claimed while pulling out her wallet.

Sakura slouched even more at the thought. "Thanks for the reassurance."

"Eh that's life," Ino retorted with a shrug of her shoulders, "now since this subject is depressing you. Let's move onto a better one. How was sex with Sasuke? Give us the details. Is he passionate? Does he like it rough? Did he whisper any dirty obscenities in that ear of yours with his unbelievably sexy smooth voice? Also how big is his–?"

"Ino please!"

* * *

"Fuck, this really isn't working like it usually does," she mumbled to herself after she finished off her ice cream. Sakura did her best to follow her usual routine of ice cream, shōjo manga, and lying in bed and feeling bad for herself. Everything she did just reminded her of memories she's shared with both of the boys. She used to eat sweet bean ice cream with Naruto on hot summer days or when they'd watch movies together. She used to read shōjo manga while Naruto read a shōnen during fights they had or when they had peace and quiet time. She also used to snuggle up with Naruto in bed whenever she felt like she was worthless and he'd make her feel like a million bucks after.

After her Naruto thoughts floated in and out of her mind, Sasuke soon joined. She remembered when Sasuke paid for her sweet bean ice cream when they were still Team seven. To her it was a big deal since he was just coming out of his brooding and hating teamwork phases enough to actually buy her something. She then remembered when they were waiting on Naruto and Kakashi once, so her and Sasuke took a walk to the bookstore and had a brief yet somewhat interesting talk about manga. And her last memory was her absolute favorite. One night after a mission, she was unable to sleep, so she managed to sneak out of her tent without bothering the boys in their tent, and went to lie in the grass to gaze up at the stars. She had a mini heart attack when she heard Sasuke speak from behind her, but he sat down next to her and they sat in silence while they looked up at the stars.

Her chest tightened as more thoughts raced through her head. What if Ino was right? What if she was forced to choose? She loved both of those boys to death. Sasuke was her first love that wasn't pursued, but Naruto became her real love that she had a full out relationship with. Not to mention that her spend the night encounter with Sasuke made her see more of the real him, but she wasn't entirely sure what the Uchiha would be like in a real relationship. Maybe she was over thinking the whole situation. Maybe what her and Sasuke had was just a fling and nothing good will come of it. Maybe Naruto said what he said in the heat of the moment and didn't care about her like that anymore.

"And maybe I'm just being a needy bitch who wants both of those idiots in my life," she said to herself with frustration. She punched her pillow with more agitation and decided to get up and make some tea. When she started to put the water on the fire, she heard a knock at her door. She sighed with exasperation, before she licked her lips. She knew she looked like garbage, but whoever it was wasn't probably all that important anyway. She haphazardly ran a hand through her hair before she opened the door. She thickly swallowed after her mouth went dry. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave a shy grin. "I wanted to talk to you,"

She nodded and stepped to the side to let him in. "Did you want anything to eat or drink? I was gonna make myself some tea."

He shook his blonde head once he sat down on the couch. "No, I'm fine, but thanks."

She quickly made her tea and joined him on the loveseat. "So what'd you want to talk about?"

His blue eyes rose from looking at his feet to looking at her face. "I told Sasuke I knew about you guys."

A spread of fear and anxiety washed through her. "How'd that go?"

"Not too well," he mumbled with a shrug, "but not too bad. We didn't end up killing each other, so I think it went pretty good." He finished with a smile directed towards her.

She shook her head after a sip of tea. "Well that's good, but what exactly did you guys discuss?"

"Well," he began, "I told him I was hurt and stuff like I told you. As well as you guys jumping into things quickly. I also said that I'd _try_ to let you guys be together if you move slowly and let me get used to the two of you together. Just stuff like that. I don't want things to be awkward and sad between all three of us all the time. We're best friends and I don't think this should change us." He finished while placing his hand over hers.

Pink stained her cheeks at how strong Naruto was with this. Not to mention those warm strong hands that always held her when she needed it the most. "You're right about our friendships. And I thank you for supporting me and Sasuke if we get together, but I don't know what's going to happen between us," she started after setting her cup down, "after everything that happened, I feel incredibly guilty. Naruto, I hurt you and seeing the pain in your face really got to me. It made me realize that I still have feelings for you." Sakura finished while lightly squeezing his hand.

His blue eyes clashed with her green ones a moment more before he opened his mouth to speak. "I realized the same too. It hit me harder than I expected since it was Sasuke, but it still hurt regardless. I don't know, after the break up and our little friends with benefits thing, I thought I could move on and still be friends with you. Except I realized it's really hard," he stated while looking into her eyes once more, "I remember the things we use to do together, the memories we made, and the love we shared and it kills me inside to imagine you with someone else."

Tears sprung to her eyes. She didn't want to hear more, but at the same time she did. That was the thing she loved about Naruto. He wasn't afraid to use his words to remind her how much he loved her and how important she was time the whole time they were together. He'd constantly use his words to romance her in more ways than one. She didn't know what to say except let small tears roll down her cheeks. Naruto moved closer to her and began to wipe the tears away with his thumb. She looked up to have their eyes meet and before she knew it her lips meshed with his.

Their kisses grew hungrier as he lay on top of her. She didn't protest when his hands slid underneath her oversized shirt. She also didn't protest when his shirt was thrown to the floor. Their lips were attacking each other with fervor while their hands couldn't get enough of each other. The voice in the back of their heads telling them to stop was barely heard over the stronger voice telling them to continue. Before she knew it was just like old times, they made love on the couch while her tea sat untouched and cold on the coffee table.

* * *

**Been a long time right? Sorry for that. Also sorry for the NaruSaku if you really hate it that much. Don't worry, SasuSaku is still gonna be the end pairing. **

**I'll update this again if this story get's _21 reviews_, so that I have _180 reviews total_. I wanna see if people actually care about this crappy thing anymore. **

**Thanks for reading. **

**!KinkyK**


End file.
